Some Things Left UnDone
by Liyrachan
Summary: Sina just recently got kicked out of her house. She decided to go to her brother Baldroy and stay with him. Little did she know that she was going to fall for Sebastian. She had no idea what is in store for her. No idea that Sebastian is a demon and Ciel has a contract with him. She will embark a journey she never thought would happen..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 | Sina

I slowly begin to pick up pace as I walk to the place where my brother is staying at. My thoughts are just racing… I don't know what to do anymore.. My mom just kicked me out of the house… I look down at my feet trying not to cry. I called my cousin and told him that I needed to talk with him… I want to stay with him… Just for a little while until I get enough money to buy a place. I wonder if I can stay… It not then I don't know what to do..

By the time I got to the manor, it started to rain. So I put my hood up. I love the rain, with every drop my mood gradually improved. I stopped halfway, looking at the manor. Hoping it's the right place. Bard, My brother, told me that he is one of the cooks at the Phantomhive manor and he is living there. I haven't heard much of the Phantomhive's. All I know is that they own a toy factory. I look at the manor for awhile debating on what to do. I wonder what's going to happen. The manor looks old but repaired. It is really nice and it's not helping.. What if they're stuck up and think they're better than everyone because they're rich.. Why does Bard work here… Yea he's been to the military, but he's not that smart.. and he cooks for them? I wonder how that goes.

I slowly make my way to the front door. Knocking softly. I look down at my feet… Within seconds someone answer's the door. I look up to see Bard at the door. I haven't seen him in forever. He still looks as messy as always. But, he's gotten taller. I try to smile.. but I just can't.. He looks really worried and I really just want to turn back and forget everything.

"Hey sis, What's up?" He guides me into the manor, slowly closing the door behind me.

"I got in another fight with mom…" I begin to bite my lip, forcing myself to not cry. I stop making eye contact with him cause I know, I'll start crying if I do.

"What happened?" he grabbed my shoulders gently, forcing me to make eye contact…

"The same old thing… But this time… She kicked me out.." I begin to sob. All those tears i've been trying to hold in, slowly fell down my cheek. He gives me a nice big hug, letting me cry into his shoulder. After a couple minutes of me crying, we break up from the hug and I am able to calm down a little.

"I don't know what to do or where to go.." I start to fiddle with my fingers

"you know, we have many open rooms here, you might be able to stay here! All we need to do is go ask master. Come on! Let's go!" He smiles grabbing my hand, I force myself to smile

"Thanks Bard.."

"Hey don't mention it."

He eventually let's go of my hand and we begin to walk to the master's room. I try to distract myself by looking at my surroundings. This place is very modern like, the houses you see in the magazines but kind of old if that makes sense. Maybe this house has been pass down a lot. I wonder how old the owner is. I'm guessing around mid 40's and their's a lot of rooms. I wonder how many people live here. I hope it's not a lot. It sounds like their's plenty of room for one more person. I'm so nervous, I don't know what to expect.

"His room is right down this hall."

"Are you not coming with me?"

"Oh, I am, just wanted to let you know that it's not that far from here." He smiles. he has a wonderful smile. I envy him. My brother was an American Veteran. He has short messy blond hair and turquoise eyes. He always has a cigarette in his mouth and he's wearing these goggles that hang around his neck. and he's wearing a chef's outfit with an apron. I wonder what the goggles are for..

Up ahead, i see a tall dark figure. It might be because this hall way is kind of dark. I wonder who it is? and if he/she is heading to the same place as we are/

"Hey, Sebastian! Is master in today?" Bard begins to shout towards the figure who stops and turns around.

"Yes, I was just on my way to go see him. What is it that you need?" He started to walk towards us. I slowly try to hide myself. I don't know why, I just… Kind of did it.

Now this guy, He is really tall. He has kind of long pitch black hair, red eyes, and very pale skin. I've never seen anyone with red eyes. Is that even possible? he's wearing a black suite and a six-button double-breasted tailcoat and a grey vest. He's also wearing white gloves.

"I was just wondering if my sister could stay here for a little while. Thing's have been going on at the house and she has nowhere to go." He move's out from in front of me. I feel really uncomfortable. I make eye contact with this guy… Making my face get even more hot.. I notice his facial expression didn't change. It's throwing me off. I wonder what he's thinking.. Probably what is this freak show even allowed to show up here… I look down at my feet.

"Hmmm. I think young master would be okay with it. But let's make sure.." He slowly walks closer to me.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I'm the Butler of the Phantomhive Manor." He slowly puts his right hand to his chest and gently bows. I cant help but to stare at his elegance… I realize i've must have been staring for awhile and I fumble and quickly bow..

"M-my name is Sina.." I look down at my feet blushing like crazy.. I'm such a klutz.. He probably thinks i'm a freak..

We start to head down to the end of the hall where the owner is… I wonder what's going to happen… Sebastian slowly opens the door, walking into the room and i slowly follow Bard into the room.

"Young master. Bard has a question for you and I have the letter from Queen Victoria." He slowly walks up to the desk and hands the kid a letter.. Wait.. Is that kid the owner of the place.. Nut how? He looks so young, But seems mature for his age.. No wonder he owns a toy factory… But how can ad kid have all this responsibility, That's to much pressure.

Now this kid, I think he's a teenager. He has short navy blue hair and eyes. He's very slim. He is wearing a black eyepatch with a single cord over his right eye. I wonder what happened to his right eye.. He is wearing this green sort of coat thing, with a navy blue bow.

"I was wondering if my sister can stay here for a little while. She has nowhere to go." The boy looks at me for a minute or so and says…

"I don't care. She can stay as long as she wants… Bard, don't you have some work in the kitchen to do? Sebastian, Get this lady a room and a tour of the manor. Don't want her to get lost.." Not at all what I expected to hear.

"right! Master, Sorry." Bard quickly makes his way out of the door leaving me behind with a little boy who owns a manor and a factory and his butler… Who i'm clearly very attracted too.. The boy stands up and walks towards me.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. I'm the head of the Phantomhives." He sticks his hand out for me to shake and I do so.

"My name is Sina." I let go of his hand and he heads back to his desk and begins to opening the letter.

"Shall we?" Sebastian opens the door.. Great.. Now i'm going to be left with him… I just need to stay calm and be myself.. No I'm not myself right now.. Who am I kidding? I don't even know who i am anymore.. I just want to sleep… I head towards the door, looking down at my hands embarrassed. I've been staring at him for awhile.. I need to get ahold of myself..

"So tell me a little about yourself." I look at him… I don't know what to say.. I'm a wreck, terrible human, no good..

"Well, their isn't much.." I pause trying to think quickly.."I love to draw and listen to music.." I hope that works.. I honestly don't know what to say.. I look at him to see his reaction. he gently smiles… Which made me smile.. I shake my head.. I need to focus..

"I see. Are you good at drawing?" Shit.. Can we just not talk… I feel like i'm going to mess everything up.. Like I always do.

"I don't know. depends on how people look at it.. I guess.." I just want to hit myself… Why do I have to feels so embarrasses and stupid around him.. He slowly turns his head towards me.. I try not to make eye contact… But I can't help myself..

"I see. Maybe sometime you can show me." He gently smiles at me "You seem tired. Would you want to wait for the tour? I'm behind on some things and you can rest up. then i'll come and get you later?" I watch his expression carefully. He seems upset. did I upset him? Probably..

"Sounds good to me." I force myself to smile. I feel the need to smile. We finally get to my room. He guides me into it. Shows me around and then quickly heads out. My room is very nice and modern. It has a nice bathroom attached, a huge bed with a bed side table, dresser and some pictures. I quickly head to the bed and their was these nice light blue silk bedsheets and really comfy pillows. I get under covers. It doesn't take long to fall asleep thinking about what is ahead of me…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 | Sebastian

"Master, I brought you some tea." I gently walk over to his desk

"Just set it on my desk." Ciel looks at me upset. He seems to get upset easily.

"Later today you should be getting a letter from Queen Victoria about the mysterious killings in the corn fields, where they're hosting that halloween festival." I gently set the tea in-front of him.

"Really? She wants us to investigate that? It's probably some halloween hoax."

"Maybe. But she want's us to check it out.. Their could be something serious going on.." I hand him the newspaper that has the article of the recent killings.

"Sure. Now get to work. Today is going to be busy. Go prepare lunch or something.."

"Yes, My lord." I put my right hand to my heart and get down on one knee.

I slowly head out the door. The mail should be here. I can quickly go get the mail, bring it to master and then prepare lunch. I wonder what I should prepare. I could prepare rolled cabbage and potato mint salad Or something along like Steak and Kidney Pie with a Salmon Sandwich. I think I will prepare some rolled cabbage with a potato mint salad.

I quickly begin to walk to the front door. I check my watch and notice it's getting pretty late to start lunch. I need to hurry. I'm running behind and then Tanaka is up ahead and starts walking towards me.

"Here's today's mail. I've been feeling pretty good today, so I went out and grabbed it."

Oh, Thanks Tanaka. Any thing from the Queen?"

"Yes, Here, and then their's just more complaints. Want me to toss them out?"

"Yes, Indeed, Thanks." then Tanaka changes back.

"Hohoho."

I begin to walk back to master's room. Thanks to Tanaka, he saved me about 3-4 minutes. Lunch might be prepared on time. I wonder what Queen Victoria has to say. I'll leave it up to master and check it later. I hope it's not just some hoax. But they seem to normally not be, so it's probably serious. Later tonight, I can plan what we should do. I'll talk it over with master.

"Hey sebastian! Is master in today?" Bard begins to shout at me. I turn around and start heading towards Bard. I wonder what he needs with master. I hope theirs not something he messed up in the kitchen, I cant be delayed.

"Yes, I was just on my way to go see him. What is it that you need?" I then sense another presence and see a young girl who look's really upset and exhausted. I wonder who she is.

"I was wondering if my sister could stay here for a little while. Things have been going on at the house and she has nowhere to go." Oh, That's his sister? he has a sister? she looks nothing like him. She has Long straight blue hair. I looks kind of messy. I don't know if that's intended or she just have been through a lot. I wonder what happened. She looks like she needs a hug. She's sort of tall, But compared to Bard, She's pretty short. But for a girl she is pretty tall. Her eyes are these nice sea green color. Very pretty, I might add. They look like they're shinning. Maybe she has been crying? or is it the lighting?

"hmm, I think master would be okay with it, But let's make sure…" I gently walk towards Bard's sister. "Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I'm the butler of the Phantomhive Manor." I gently put my right hand to my chest and softly bow. I begin to stare at her, realizing that she is staring at me. I wonder what she's thinking.. Normally i can read people and understand them… But I seem to not be able too for her. I smirk and gently. She's too cute.

"M-my name is Sina…" What a pretty name. We all then begin to walk to master's room. I'm in front of Bard and Sina. I gently knock on the door, heading inside.

"Young master, Bard has a question for you and I have the letter from Queen Victoria." I slowly walk up to master's desk and gently hands him the letter and just stand their waiting for Bard to ask. I kind of hope master let's Sina stay. I want to get to know her. She seem's interesting… But then again, She doesn't know about us. We're going to have to keep everything on the down low, and that will be hard.. I hope she doesn't even find out that i'm a demon and I have a contract with Ciel.

"I was wondering if my sister can stay here for a little while. she has no where to go." I see that Ciel jumps. I bet he wasn't expecting that.

"I don't care. She can stay as long as she wants… Bard, Don't you have something in the kitchen to do? Sebastian, Get this lady to a room and a tour of the manor, Don't want her getting lost now do we?" I didn't expect him to say that. I stare at him for awhile..

"Right! Master, Sorry." Bard quickly makes his way out the door. Oh great… He's going to mess up the kitchen. Dinner will be late… I need to find a way to stop him before he burns the whole place down. Suddenly Ciel gets up and walks over to Sina.. He would never do such a thing. What's with him?

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive, I'm the head of the phantom hives." they then shake hands. Ciel really needs to learn to smile.. He's going to scare people off.

"My name is Sina." so formal.. That's my cue. I slowly walk towards the door, opening it.

"Shall we?" I gently quid my hand out the door, guiding her out the door.

"So tell me a little about yourself." I see that she gives me a blank stare. She almost looks confused.. I watch as she begin's to just stare not making a sound. I wonder what she's thinking.

"Well, their isn't much.. I love to draw and listen to music.." I give her a reassuring smile and she smiles back. What a beautiful smile. That's the first time i've seen her smile.

"I see. Are you good at drawing?" She looks really upset. I hope I didn't upset her.

"I don't know. Depends on how people look at it.. I guess." Her cheeks start to turn a bright pink color. I she blushing? I turn toward her. Staring into her eyes. I really want to know more, but I can tell she is tired.. Maybe we should hold off the tour. I don't want to show her around half asleep

"I see. You seem tired, would you want to wait for the tour? I'm behind on some things and you can rest up and then i'll come get you later?" I nervously look at her hoping I didn't upset her.

"Sounds good to me." She smiles. I cant help but to smirk. I then lead her into her room. Which happens to be right next to me. It was the only one that has full furnished room and that's actually a room. I show her around and then take my leave. I hope she has a nice nap. Now I need to go tell Bard to not touch anything and then start lunch. I'm getting so far behind, I need to hurry up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 | Sina

I awoke to knocking on my door. I don't know how long i've been asleep. That's probably Sebastian to give me the tour. What if I look like a mess.. Shit.. I quickly try to tam my hair down hoping it looks presentable, and then i rub my face a little..

"Come in." I answered yawning…

"Hey! You must be Sina? Well, I'm Meyrin. Sebastian got caught up in stuff and wanted me to come and get you for dinner."

"Really? It's dinner time already?"

"Yup, and after dinner, Sebastian should be able to give you the tour."

"Sounds good. Do I look presentable?" I smile.. Thanking that it wasn't Sebastian who knocked..

"Yea! let's go get some food. Trust me, Sebastian makes wonderful meals." She seems so happy. She makes me feel happy. I smile and start to get out of bed.

"Sebastian cooks?" I looked at her puzzled. Well he is a butler, i suppose.

"Yes, and everything he makes is way to good. He's like a pro."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. Trust me! He can do everything.." I can see that we would become good friends. I kind of hope we do! So I don't feel alone and awkward. She seems really nice.

"How many people live here? It's not a lot?"

"Well, Their's Bard, Finny, Tanaka, Ciel, Sebastian and Me, and now you."

"hmm.. I see. I haven't met Finny or Tanaka yet." I wonder who they are. It sounds like their's like no one who lives here. That's wonderful. I met pretty much everyone so far. Except for those two. Maybe i'll meet them during dinner.

"Don't worry, Tanaka doesn't talk much except he says hohoho and that's about it. He's old. And then Finny is kind of young and just very sweet and kind and very strong."

"I see. hopefully I will meet them during dinner."

We begin to walk to the dinning room. Meyrin is running around with joy and is telling me a bunch of stuff. She makes me smile. She seems so happy. She begins to tell me a lot about finny. At first, I felt like she had a thing for Sebastian. But the way she talks she kind of sounds like she has a thing for Finny. I don't know. I wonder what he looks like. I just want some food. That's all. I hope I look okay. I'm not well dressed, heck I don't own anything nice. We get to the dinning room and all have a seat. I sit next to meyrin. So far it's only meyrin and I. Meyrin looks at me confused. It's probably because no one is here yet. I give her a smile and we sit their waiting for a few minutes. Then suddenly Bard and this younger boy walks in.

"Hey guys, Where is everyone?" Bard smiled and asked, looking at me.

"Everyone should be on there way. I think." Meyrin answered.

"So is this the newcomer?" The boy ran over to me smiling.

"Hey. I'm Sina." I smile

"I'm Finny! It's going to be a lot of fun with an extra person here."

"Thanks." I look down at my fingers. Bard then comes and sit's across from us and finny sits next to Bard. I sit there in silence while Bard shares some stories of in the kitchen earlier today.

"Sebastian seemed really upset with me.."

"You are always using that blow torch… Really Bard?" Bard smiles. I smirked. Sounds like typical Bard. Then Ciel and Sebastian walks in. My heart melts when i see Sebastian. I cant help myself. I look down feeling really embarrassed. They both walk down to the end of the table and Sebastian pull's out the chair and lets Ciel sit down in it. I notice that Sebastian then heads out and comes back in with food. The food looks amazing. I cant believe i'm sitting here right now. I feel really out of place.

"Today, I prepared rolled cabbage with a potato mint salad. And for a choice of drink I picked up some sparkling water." He begins to hand food out to everyone. He get's to me and looks at me smiling. I just melt in my seat.

Everyone begins to eat. I notice that Sebastian is just standing behind Ciel and is not eating. Doesn't he eat? Why is he just standing there? Everyone finishes their food and Sebastian comes and collects the dirty dishes and heads out with Ciel. I wonder if i should wait here cause we still need to go on that tour.. I'm really nervous for it. I'm going to get a tour of the manor… With Sebastian.. I look down hoping no one saw me blush. Then Meyrin gently elbows my side getting my attention.

"Yes?" I look at her confused.

"So, Sebastian is going to give you a tour? You excited? The manor is quite big. I still barley know my way around."

"Really? I'm not that excited… I will probably forget most of it and will eventually get lost.. Knowing me.."

"That's okay. I sometimes get lost too. Just remember the main places you will need to go to. And eventually you'll get the hang of this place. Don't worry!" She gently pats me on the back smiling. I smile back.

"So, are you enjoying it here so far, Sina?" Bard looks over at me concerned.

"Yea. I'm loving it, So far. The food was wonderful and my bedroom is really nice.. I just feel out of place."

"Ahh, Don't worry. It had the same effect for me too. It will get better. Hey, maybe i can go shopping with you and we can get you new close to help?"

"Noo. You don't have to waste money on me. I will be fine."

"I think we have some extra dresses and stuff here. that no one uses." Meyrin looks at me trying to help.

"The thing is, I'm not a dress type person. I just don't feel comfortable in them."

"Well, I understand. But i have this really gorgeous dress, that i never wore and i think it would look wonderful on you and later today you should really try it on!"

"Fine. I will try it on." What harm will it do? If i don't like it, i don't like it. I highly doubt i will like it. Sebastian walks in.

"Sina, You ready for the tour?" He slowly walks over to me smiling.

"Ahh, yes." I begin to get out of my seat. looking down at my fingers. Here we go.

"Have fun!" Everyone shouts at me as i'm heading out the door with Sebastian. I look back and smile at them saying Thanks.

"So, did you have a nice nap?" Sebastian looks at me smiling.

"Yes, It was wonderful, thanks."

"Yes, no problem."

"Thanks for the food too. It was really good." I blush.

"You're very welcome and thank you." He smiles and then turns his head forward to watch where he was going. "I think we will begin with the front door. Just for a good starting point."

"Okay, Sounds good." I notice Sebastian checking his watch. Is he late for something? He confuses me so much. I look down at my hands. This is too embarrassing for me.. I just want to crawl up in my bed and sleep.

"Okay so here's the start of the tour." He guides his hand to the right "Over here is our library." He then guides me over to that room. we walk in and he shows me what it looks like. It is extremely huge. It also has a little studying area. It's 2 stories high. Dang.

"This is pretty self explanatory." We then head out and head across to the dinning room. I know where that is cause we were just there. "Yea, This is the dinning area."

We head out and head down the hallway to the right.

"To the right, is another door that leads to the library. and to the left is a family room." We head in and he shows me around. It's pretty nice. looks kind of like my room. we then head down to the end of the hall to a small room that is the gym. and in that room, it leads into a bigger room with a heated pool. The place must be 2 stories high. Jeez. They have everything.. we head out and their is a hallway between the pool room and the library that leads to a patio in front of the manor. From this view, outside to the front of the manor is just wonderful. Almost romantic. We then end up heading back to the entrance and behind the stair case is where the kitchen is. It's huge.. and all around it is a patio. that looks over the back of the manor. than we head over to the right of the kitchen to the living room. Which is two stories high. we head out to that hallway and it leads to another door that leads to the dinning room. we head to the end of the hallway which lead's to a bathroom and a laundry room and a 3 car garage. we begin to head back to the entrance.

"So when we head upstairs, theirs not much. It's just a bunch of room's. I will probably show you where Ciel and my room is. In case you need anything else. It will take forever to show you upstairs. Their is just a bunch of unoccupied bedrooms."

"Okay." Sebastian seems very distracted. I wonder what's bothering him. He looks kind of upset. Maybe i should ask? or is that something i shouldn't ask… Oh well.. I'm going to do it anyway.. "Is everything okay? You seem upset?" I look at him calmly, and he slowly looks at me confused.

"Everything is okay? Sorry, I'm just thinking about some things." He thens slowly turns his head forward and continues walking. I look down at my hands nervous. We slowly walk up the steps and we walk down to the right and it is the hallway that leads to Ciel's room. I remember. Sebastian also then points out that theirs another bathroom at the end of the hallway. We then head back to the other hallway. Which leads to my room. We get just a little past my room and then Sebastian tells me that this is his room. I looked at him shocked. His room.. Is right next to mine..

"Everything okay?"

"Yes." I look down at my fingers blushing like crazy. Dang.. I wonder what he's thinking.

Sebastian then shows me inside his room. It made me blush for some reason.. to be in his room.. I need to snap out of it. We head out of his room and stop ion the hallway. I look at him confused. Is that it? That wasn't to bad. Sebastian looks at me and we make eye contact for a few minutes. i end up looking away blushing like crazy.

"So, That's all there is pretty much. Other then a bunch of random rooms, that no one really uses." He is still watching me. I look at him.

"Hmm. I feel like I will get used to this place." I smile.

"That's good. If anything, My room is right across from yours. so if you need anything. I'll be there, or in the kitchen or with Ciel. Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it." he smiles at me. I wonder what i'm going to be doing for the rest of the day.

"Thanks! I really appreciate it. For everything." I look down at my fingers. trying not to cry. I have the sudden urge to cry.. He gently puts his hand on my shoulder to reassure me.. And my stomach, just drops..

"You're always welcome. Don't worry, you will really like it here. I don't mean to be rude, but I have some stuff I need to take care of. So if you will excuse me." He gently let's go of my shoulder and bows in front of me. I blush.

"I'll see you later then. Have fun." I smile.

"Indeed. If I don't see you later tonight, Then sleep well."

"You too." He then hurry's off and i head into my room. I fall in my bed. I'm so tired. What time is it. Only 7. I could go on the internet and kill some time.. But I just want to sleep.. I end up falling asleep right away.

Chapter 2 | Sebastian

There we go. The finish touches of today's dinner. It would've been lunch, but It ended up being really late for that. I then put everything in the fridge and head out to Ciel's room to tell him that dinner is ready. On my way there, I ran into Meyrin. I completely forgot about Sina, and then going to get her. I asked Meyrin if she could do it for me, cause I need to talk over some stuff with Ciel.

"Would you mind, Getting Sina and everyone else. Dinner is ready. I was supposed too, but I need to talk with Ciel."

"Yea, Sure thing Sebastian." She then quickly heads off to Sina's room. I quickly get to Ciel's room. Knocking and then heading in.

"Master, Dinner is ready. We all will be gathering for tonight, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Just give me a second and let me finish my thought."

"So, What did the queen want?"

"Oh just that we should check this place out. You can read it over later tonight and then we can hopefully discuss our plans tonight as well or early in the morning and get right on this case. I just want to get this one over with. I hate halloween.

"Oh really master? do you now?"

"Yes.. Now let's go." I hold the door open for Ciel and we then head to the dinning room. We walk in and i notice that everyone is here. Except Tanaka. He normally never eats with us, so i'm not so worried about. I then notice Sina. She still look's kind of tired. I hope she had a nice nap. I head over to the kitchen to grab the food.

""Today, I prepared rolled cabbage with a potato mint salad. And for a choice of drink I picked up some sparkling water." I begin to hand out food to everyone. I get up to Sina, and I smile ate her gently. Hoping that it will make her feel better. I then head back to stand behind Master. I stand their wishing I had a soul to munch on.. But I need to wait. I can wait until it's time. Time for me.. to devour Ciel's soul.. I can't wait for that day.. I've been waiting for quite some time now.. It was pretty quiet while everyone ate. Sometime's Finny and Meyrin would talk. Sina didn't talk much. I hope everything is okay with her. I can ask later. When I give her the tour. Everyone then finishes and I take their plates and head out with Ciel. I put the dishes in the sink and get theme ready for me to clean after the tour.

"Sebastian. I'm heading to my room. If you need me, I will be in there." Ciel quickly walks out. He seem's pretty distracted. Maybe this case is bothering him? Possibly. I quickly head back into the dinning room noticing that they're all talking a giggling. Glad that they're having fun.

"Sina, You ready for the tour?" I slowly begin to walk over to her smiling.

"Ahh, yes." Sina slowly get's out of her seat.

"Have fun!" Everyone shout at Sina.

"So, did you have a nice nap?" I looked over at Sina smiling. I really hope that she did.

"Yes, It was wonderful, thanks."

"Yes, no problem." I feel like she is hiding something. I wonder what. Heh. Well i'm hiding something from her.. But would she be able to believe me? Or even handle it?

"Thanks for the food too. It was really good." she acted nervously. I think she even blushed a little.

"You're very welcome and thank you." I smiled "I think we will begin with the front door. Just for a good starting point."

"Okay, Sounds good." I check my watch just to see what time it is right now.

"Okay so here's the start of the tour." I guides my hand to the right "Over here is our library." I then guides me over to that room. we walk in and he shows Sina what the room looks like. "This is pretty self explanatory." I then take Sina out and head across to the dinning room. We were just here so she should know what this is. "Yea, This is the dinning area." We head out and head down the hallway to the right.

"To the right, is another door that leads to the library. and to the left is a family room." We head in and I show Sina around. She looks amazed at almost everything. The manor is pretty decent. It's in good shape. I'm glad she is smiling and having fun. We then start to head back to the entrance. "So when we head upstairs, theirs not much. It's just a bunch of room's. I will probably show you where Ciel and my room is. In case you need anything else. It will take forever to show you upstairs. Their is just a bunch of unoccupied bedrooms."

"Okay." I wonder if she will feel awkward if her room is right by mine. Well, I'm closer to her if she need's me.. "Is everything okay? You seem upset?" Sina looks at me really confused and concerned.

"Everything is okay? Sorry, I'm just thinking about some things." I then slowly turn my head forward and continue walking. I then lead her to Ciel's room upstairs. The tour is coming to an end. I kind of don't want it to end. Oh well. I show her outside the room, she has already been in it and I don't think master would want us interrupting him. Oh well. We then make our way to where my room. I then stop right outside my door and told her this is my room. She looks at me shocked.

"Everything okay?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." She begins to look away. I feel like she is uncomfortable. Maybe I shouldn't show her inside my room? Oh well.

I then show Sina inside my room. I show her around. My room is almost exactly like her room. We head out of my room and stop in the hallway. I look at Sina. wondering what shall I do next.

"So, That's all there is pretty much. Other then a bunch of random rooms, that no one really uses." I watch Sina closely.

"Hmm. I feel like I will get used to this place." She smiles at me.

"That's good. If anything, My room is right across from yours. so if you need anything. I'll be there, or in the kitchen or with Ciel. Don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it." I smile at her. I need to get to Ciel and we need to discuss what to do. I hate to rush things but we need to get this case over with. I feel like Ciel wants it over with too..

"Thanks! I really appreciate it. For everything." I notice that she looks upset. I hope i didn't upset her. I gently put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her..

"You're always welcome. Don't worry, you will really like it here. I don't mean to be rude, but I have some stuff I need to take care of. So if you will excuse me." I gently let go of ehr shoulder and bow

"I'll see you later then. Have fun." she smiles.

"Indeed. If I don't see you later tonight, Then sleep well."

"You too." I then hurry off to Ciel's room. We need to discuss what the queen said on the letter. I still need to find out what is on that letter and then we need to probably go to the festival and see it for ourselves. Then hopefully come up with a plan. I should go talk with master..


End file.
